Quality control in a contract manufacturing environment is demanding as a given manufacturer can manufacture a wide variety of finished goods in short period of time, reconfiguring a production line, often daily, to handle a given production run. When a brand owner contracts production of a product to more than one contract manufacturer, maintaining quality control across the different production environments can be challenge.